


The Ring

by Julia_M



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_M/pseuds/Julia_M
Summary: After their hot sex happened something else incredible!





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenatoutcourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/gifts).



> I would like to see your feedbacks ;) Enjoy!

Ian was standing next to the bed with the wedding ring in his hands. He knew that sweet face who slept on the pillow wouldn't accept his proposal. He hid the ring into the closet and came to Mickey. He put his hand on Mickey's shoulder and whispered:

 

\- It's time to wake up, Mick.

 

Ian kissed his boyfriend gently on the cheek.

 

\- Hii…, - said Mickey. His voice sounded hoarse because he was still sleepy. He got up and kissed Ian back into his lips. - Need to take a shower, man.

 

\- Sure, - agreed Ian and followed Mickey.

 

They were clean and smelled good.

 

\- I want to spend whole day in the bed with you, - said Mickey. He wrapped the towel around his hips and sat on the bed.

\- We won't go out? - surprised Ian.

\- No, man. I'm too lazy today for walking around the streets or go somewhere else.

\- Okay, I'm with you in the bed like you want, - replied Ian and bit Mickey to his leg.

\- Fuuuck, what are you doing? You're making me hurt! - screamed black hair boy.

\- I thought you like pain, - laughed Ian and started to lick the bite.

\- Fuck you! - Mickey showed his middle finger to Ian and laughed too.

\- C'mere.

 

He pulled ginger into his lips. Mickey was kissing Ian softly and hardly, their tongues twisted into the mouths, Ian ran his tongue around Mickey's lips and kissed him as deeply as he could. Mickey take off the towel and threw it away on the floor. He was absolutely naked. Ian's lips ran on the Mickey's neck, his collarbone, his chest... Ian went lower and lower. Mickey's dick was ready to take Ian's mouth.

 

\- Fuuck, maan - moaned Mickey. Yeah, I love it.

 

Ian was licking the cock with all his love and passion. He loved Mickey and he wanted to make him a lot of pleasure. He wanted to make his boyfriend happier. Ian started to suck hardly and put his finger into Mickey's ass hole.

 

\- Give me the lube, - asked Ian.

 

Mickey reached out his hand and took the lube.

Ian put the lube on Mickey's ass hole and on his fingers. He started suck his dick again. His fingers were penetrating into Mickey's ass hole. In the beginning Ian played with one finger and after he added another one. Mickey was moaning like a little bitch. He was ready to cry.

 

\- Fuck me! Please! - he begged.

\- Too early, answered Ian.

 

Mickey squeezed the bedsheet unable to hold back any longer. He was growling and wanting to feel Ian's dick inside.

He grabbed Ian to his long ginger hair and pulled him into his lips.

Next minute Mickey turned over and stood on the knees. His ass was prepared perfect. Ian put his nine inches into Mickey's sugar ass. He was moving slowly, but after he started to increase the pace. Mickey was moaning and breathing heavily. His knees went weak. Mickey fell on the bed. Ian was hammering black hair guy into the bed. They looked like two wet rats. The sweat covered their bodies, their hairs were sweaty too. The bed, the pillows, the sheet… everything was wet.

Mick got up on the knees again. Ian took Mickey's dick in his palm and started jerk him off. Ginger was moving his hips and jerking Mickey at the same time. He was trying to be gentle and rude with his boyfriend because Mickey loved it. He loved to be a toy in the Ian's hands and also he adored how Ian was tender with him, not in the bed only. Their relationship was indescribable and their sex was incredible. Always.

 

\- Fuck, Ian, I'm ready to cum! - Mickey roared.

\- Me too, - replied Ian.

 

They came together and their sweaty bodies fell on the white sheets.

Ian kissed Mickey into his plump lips. He loved these sweet lips and wanted to kiss it nonstop.

 

\- We need to take the shower again, - Mickey giggled.

\- Yep, why not?! And seems we need change of bed linen, - Smiled Ian.

 

They took the shower and came back to the bed.

 

\- I wanted to ask you about something,  - said Ian to the ceiling. He was lying on the back.

\- About what? - wondered Mickey and lit a cigarette.

 

Ian got up and went to the closet. He knew that it could be bad idea but he just wanted to try. Ginger opened the closet and took out a little red box. He put it into his pocket and returned to Mickey. Ian started nervous and his palms sweated.

 

\- Ian, are you okay? - wondered Mickey. Why are you trembling?

\- Because I love you, you know it. - replied Ian.

 

Mickey got up of bed too and came closer to Ian.

 

\- Oh, stop shaking, man. I love you too. I love you so much but say what's wrong? Please…

\- It's ok. I'm fine. Don't worry.. I just..

\- What?!

 

Ian took out the little red box from his pocket and reached out it to Mickey.

 

\- I love you, - Ian didn't stop shaking.

 

He was a little scared. He didn't know what Mickey would say and was ready to any answers. Mickey was staring at Ian understood nothing.

 

\- Mick, I wanted to ask you: will you marry me?

 

Ian opened the red box. Mickey saw the beautiful silver ring inside the box and was shocked enough. It was so unexpected for him. He was speechless.

 

\- Holy fuck… - exhaled Mick. - Man, I don't know what to say.

\- You don't? - asked Ian with the sad sight.

\- Should I give you an answer right now or I have time to think?

\- Fifteen years wasn't enough for you? - asked Ian with reproach.

\- Oh, man, don't bust my balls.

\- I don't. But what? Will you? - smiled Ian.

\- If I say “yes”, will you fuck off from me?

\- Mick, I want you to have the same desire as me. Do you have it?

\- I do. But I'm afraid. - Mickey looked straight to the Ian's eyes.

\- Don't… Everything will be fine. I promise.

 

Ian hugged Mickey, kissed him into the lips and whispered into his ear -  I love you and I’ll never let you go. Never!

Ian put his hands on Mickey's face and looked at him.

 

\- We are partners, lovers, family, you know? So… - Mickey Milkovich, I should ask you again - will you marry me? Will you be with me thick and thin, at good times, bad, in sickness, health, and in all that shit?

 

Mickey giggled.

 

\- I will.

\- Really? - Ian couldn't believe.

\- Yes, I will, - repeated Mickey.

 

Ian was happy like a child. His dream came true. He really dreamed like they both walking down the aisle.

 

Ian took the ring and put it on Mickey's finger. They looked at each other gently with love. Mickey put his hands on Ian's waist and kissed his softly.

 

\- I love you, Ging… husband.

\- I love you too. So much, Mickey.

\- Seems, we should buy a ring for you too, - noticed Mick and smiled.

\- Sure! - replied Ian.

 

Now they have a lot of worry about. Now they're happy. Two the happiest husbands who will never let go of each other until old age.


End file.
